Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to generating reports for multiple short message type identifiers.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to user information handling systems to communicate with groups of users by delivering short messages. For example, many companies have a large presence over social media platforms. As an example, Twitter® has become an increasingly popular platform for delivering short messages to an associated group of users. A company may have a large number of short message user names (often referred to as handles) on each of these platforms. Each short message user name includes an associated user name identifier such as an associated universal resource locator (URL). With the social media platforms used by the company, individual handles may target specific audiences that vary with the business. These individual handles can generate a large amount of data. These data are amplified by individuals over multiple channels.
Accordingly, it can be challenging to generate a clear matrix of the relationships between these multiple handles. For example, it can be challenging to identify which handles are relevant or dependent handles. It can also be challenging to identify how certain handles contribute towards each other's success. It can also be challenging to leverage data for analytics of the company to identify diversified foot print of certain customers. It can also be challenging to determine how these data generate revenue for the company and what the impact of these data on a company's social media platform reputation such as that indicated by a social score such as a net promoter score (NPS).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tool which identifies and correlates relationships between and among multiple short message user names.